Tsunade Senju
She is the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Her grandfather is the First Hokage. She trained Sakura Haruno, and Shizune. History Tsunade as well as her former teammates Jiraiya and Orochimaru, is a former student of Hiruzen Sarutobi.170 Despite looking like a buxom woman in her twenties, Tsunade is actually an older woman in her fifties who uses a transformation technique to maintain her youthful appearance.149 Tsunade is also the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki with many referring to her by the Japanese honorific "hime" (princess). Despite her connections to the first three Hokage, Tsunade hates the position when she is first introduced. After her boyfriend Dan Katō and brother Nawaki Senju die in pursuit of their dreams to become Hokage, she loses faith in the title and the concept of dreams. She regains her faith in both after meeting Naruto Uzumaki, who consistently overcomes any obstacle in his own dreams of being Hokage.172 As a result, Tsunade accepts the position of Fifth Hokage to protect Konohakagure on behalf of everyone she has loved,169 also later taking Sakura as her apprentice. By the end of the series, Tsunade retires at the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War and bestows the Hokage title to Kakashi. She is last seen in the epilogue attending a meeting with other recent Kage that have also retired. Despite the importance of her position, Tsunade tends to avoid her everyday duties, instead leaving them for her assistant Shizune. She will fulfill her role to address matters important to the village, and throughout Part II leads Konoha in combating the Akatsuki.238 Tsunade is a compulsive gambler with terrible luck, though with a rare winning streak perceived by her as a bad omen. Despite her odd personality, Tsunade is a talented medical ninja who can heal injuries that most others would consider incurable, and also possesses superhuman strength that allows her to reduce buildings to rubble. Tsunade devised a method of mitotic regeneration, the Strength of a Hundred Technique, for herself and Sakura that makes them nearly invincible in battle yet shortens their overall lifespan. In the Japanese anime, Tsunade's voice actress is Masako Katsuki, and her English voice actress is Debi Mae West. In some of the video games, however, her English voice actress is Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Jutsu # Cell Activation Jutsu # Chakra Enhanced Strength # Chakra Scalpel # Chakra Transfer Technique # Cherry Blossom Clash # Combined Summoning Technique # Five Pronged Seal Release # Four-Corner Sealing Barrier # Healing Jutsu # Heaven Kick of Pain # Heaven Spear Kick # Mitotic Regeneration: One Hundred Healings # Nervous System Rupture # Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration # Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Katsuyu # Paralysis Genjutsu # Poison Extraction Jutsu # Regenerative Healing Jutsu # Remote Healing # Reserve Seal # Reserve Seal: Release # Transformation Jutsu: Transform Super Powers We Shinobi activate are Jutsus by manipulating Chakra. The amount of Chakra that we need for any given Jutsu is largely dependent on the level of that Jutsu. We adjust the amount for each Jutsu we use the stronger the Jutsu the more Chakra we need. So we store up Chakra inside of our bodies so that we can use it at another time. You also use up Chakra when you use your physical strength. To counter my physical power he used speed to push me back. Naturally one uses Chakra to create speed to. However converting Chakra into Speed consumes that Chakra instantly. We all use a little Chakra even for everyday normal activities. Weakness: She suffers from Hemophobia. She is afraid of the Sight of Blood Training Rule One: A Medic Ninja must never give up on treatment until their patient's dying breath. Rule Two: A Medic Ninja must never go to the frontlines. Rule Three: A Medic Ninja should always be the last of their platoon to die! Rule Four: A Medic Ninja who masters the Ninja Art of Mitotic Regeneration the 100 Healings may break the first three rules. Your job is to avoid what ever attack I throw at you. Do not close your Eyes. You are to Watch there Every Move, Before the Attack during the Attack, and After their Attack. You mustn't let the Smallest detail escape you. Every person has a dominant hand and leg as well as underlying habits and in that movement patterns are revealed. At Chunin or Jounin level though a Shinobi has worked to reduce those habits to better hide there intentions from the enemy's eye. But it's never elimited completely. There are still moments when one can find out the enemy's weak spot. You must discover these flaws as quickly as possible. It will improve your ability to dodge there attacks. Sexual Harassment Episodes #'The Secret Origin of the Ultimate Tag Team!' #Things You Can’t Get Back : SH: 3 Trivia * "Tsunade" (綱手) means "mooring rope", which is not dissimilar to her brother's name, Nawaki, which means "rope tree". A similar word "tsundere" (ツンデレ), could also be a play on Tsunade's personality. * In Naruto episode 72, Tsunade was seen in Hiruzen's flashback, however, her official debut was in Naruto episode 83. * Tsunade shares the same blood type with her former team-mates, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. * Tsunade was the first female Hokage, as well as the first female Kage, that appeared in the series. * Tsunade is first mentioned when Might Guy questions Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten about their goals as genin. Tenten says that she wants to become a great kunoichi and follow the footsteps of the legendary Tsunade.79 She also made a cameo appearance in the Third Hokage's flashback during his time training the Sannin.8081 * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Tsunade show that she was 145 cm when she was part of Hiruzen's genin team, and that her high-heeled sandals she currently wears add 5 cm on to her height. * According to the databook(s): ** Tsunade's hobby is gambling. ** Tsunade wishes to fight Naruto Uzumaki. ** Tsunade's favourite foods are chicken breast and sake, while her least favourite food is liversashimi. ** Tsunade has completed 1,256 official missions in total: 40 D-rank, 236 C-rank, 467 B-rank, 418 A-rank, 95 S-rank. ** Tsunade's favourite phrase is "One grab, a thousand gold" (一攫千金, Ikkaku Senkin), referring to getting rich without much effort. * While Tsunade's English anime voice actor is Debi Mae West, in some games she is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, who is Kurenai Yūhi's voice actor. In Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2, while being voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn throughout the story-line, during game-play, most of Debi Mae West's voice-overs from the first game are still used. Screenshots 300px-Tsunade newshot.png 1;.PNG 54-0.PNG 56-1.PNG 57-1.PNG 55-1.PNG 16-1.PNG 15-2.PNG 10-1.PNG 9-0.PNG 87;.PNG 11-2.PNG 10-2.PNG 9-1.PNG 4-3.PNG 8-3.PNG 6-1.PNG 3-2.PNG 2-1.PNG 1;flashback.PNG 14-0.PNG 15-3.PNG 13-3.PNG 16-2.PNG 55-2.PNG 54-1.PNG 53-2.PNG 52-2.PNG 51-2.PNG 50-2.PNG 69-2.PNG 70-2.PNG 67-2.PNG 63-1.PNG 62-2.PNG 56-2.PNG 58-1.PNG 57-2.PNG 91tsunade.PNG 17shizune.PNG 26pts.PNG 27pts.PNG 28pts.PNG 29pts.PNG 30pts.PNG 31pts.PNG 28tsunade.PNG 8tsunade.PNG 5drag.PNG 44hokage.PNG 3s.PNG 75tsunade.PNG 76nattle.PNG 77tsunade.PNG 79tsunade.PNG 80tsunade.PNG 82tsunade.PNG 83tsunad.PNG 104m.PNG 124-0.PNG 123-0.PNG 122-0.PNG 121-1.PNG 119-1.PNG 115-2.PNG 113-3.PNG 110-1461003911.PNG 109-1.PNG 105-1461003910.PNG 103-2.PNG 102-1461003909.PNG 100-1461003909.PNG 99-1461903386.PNG 98-1461903386.PNG 97-1461903386.PNG 96-1461903386.PNG 95-1461903385.PNG 94-1461903385.PNG 93-1461903385.PNG 92-1461903385.PNG 91-1461903385.PNG 90-1461903384.PNG 87-1461903384.PNG 85-1461903383.PNG 84-1461903383.PNG 82-1461903383.PNG 60-1461903379.PNG 59-1461903379.PNG 58-1461903379.PNG 57-1461903379.PNG 1-1461903376.PNG 120-3.PNG 119-2.PNG 116-3.PNG 115-3.PNG 114-3.PNG 113-1462143135.PNG 112-1462143135.PNG 111-3.PNG 110-1462143135.PNG 109-2.PNG 108-1462143134.PNG 105-1462143133.PNG 104-1462143133.PNG 106-1462143133.PNG 102-1462143133.PNG 103-3.PNG 101-1462143133.PNG 49t.PNG 51ts.PNG 47tsunade.PNG 40-1475959797.PNG 39-1475959796.PNG 38-1475959796.PNG 37-1475959795.PNG 36-1475959795.PNG 35-1475959794.PNG 34-1475959793.PNG 33-1475959793.PNG 32-1475959793.PNG 31-1475959792.PNG 30-1475959792.PNG 29-1475959791.PNG 26-1475959789.PNG 25-1475959789.PNG 24-1475959788.PNG 23-1475959788.PNG 16-1475959786.PNG 17-1475959786.PNG 15-1475959785.PNG 14-1475959785.PNG 13-1475959785.PNG 12-1475959784.PNG 10-1475959784.PNG 65-1476023813.PNG 64-1476023813.PNG 63-1476023811.PNG 62-1476023811.PNG 46-1476023800.PNG 43-1476023799.PNG 41-1476023796.PNG 81sannin.PNG 59-1480639428.PNG 58-1480639427.PNG 57-1480639427.PNG 48-1480639425.PNG 45-1480639425.PNG 163-1.PNG 160-1.PNG 159-1.PNG 157-1.PNG 156-1.PNG 155-1.PNG 154-1.PNG 34-1485811822.PNG 33-1485811786.PNG 13-1485811770.PNG 12-1485811753.PNG 11-1485811746.PNG 10-1485811737.PNG 2-1485811737.PNG 1-1485811725.PNG 162-1.PNG 161-1.PNG 158-1.PNG 153-1.PNG 152-0.PNG 151-1.PNG 149-1.PNG 148-0.PNG 150-1.PNG 55-1488926521.PNG 54-1488926492.PNG 49-1488926184.PNG 50-1488926184.PNG 48-1488926184.PNG 47-1488920386.PNG SomberNews21337.png SomberNews21313.png SomberNews21289.png SomberNews21265.png SomberNews21241.png SomberNews21217.png SomberNews21193.png SomberNews21169.png SomberNews21145.png SomberNews21121.png SomberNews20041.png SomberNews20017.png SomberNews19993.png SomberNews19969.png SomberNews19945.png SomberNews19921.png SomberNews19897.png SomberNews19873.png SomberNews19849.png SomberNews19825.png SomberNews19801.png SomberNews19777.png SomberNews19753.png SomberNews19633.png SomberNews19609.png SomberNews19585.png SomberNews17977.png SomberNews17953.png SomberNews16729.png SomberNews16705.png SomberNews16681.png SomberNews13465.png SomberNews13441.png SomberNews12217.png SomberNews12457.png SomberNews12481.png SomberNews12505.png SomberNews12529.png SomberNews12553.png SomberNews13297.png SomberNews13321.png SomberNews13345.png SomberNews13369.png SomberNews13393.png SomberNews13417.png SomberNews13441.png SomberNews13465.png Naruto37502137.png Naruto37502113.png Naruto37502089.png Naruto37502065.png Naruto37502041.png Naruto37502017.png Naruto37501993.png Naruto37611449.png Naruto37611473.png Naruto37611497.png Naruto37612193.png Naruto37612217.png Naruto37612241.png Naruto37612745.png Naruto37612769.png Naruto37612793.png Naruto37612817.png Naruto37612841.png Naruto37612865.png Naruto37612889.png Naruto37612913.png Naruto37612937.png Naruto37612961.png Naruto37612985.png Naruto37613033.png Naruto37613057.png Naruto37613105.png Naruto37613129.png Naruto37613153.png Naruto37613177.png Naruto37613201.png Naruto37613225.png Naruto37613273.png Naruto37613297.png Naruto37620089.png Naruto37620113.png Naruto37620137.png Naruto37620161.png Naruto37620185.png Naruto37620209.png Naruto37709361.png Naruto37709337.png Naruto37709313.png Naruto37709289.png Naruto37709265.png Naruto37709241.png Naruto37709217.png Naruto37704033.png Naruto15312673.png Naruto15312625.png Naruto15312649.png Naruto15312601.png Naruto15312577.png Naruto15312169.png Naruto15311737.png Naruto15311713.png Naruto15311689.png Naruto15311665.png Naruto15311641.png Naruto15311617.png Naruto15311521.png Naruto15311497.png Naruto15311449.png Naruto15311425.png Naruto15307801.png Naruto15307777.png Naruto15307753.png Naruto15307729.png Naruto15312697.png Naruto15312721.png Naruto15321697.png Naruto15321721.png Naruto15321745.png N15404465.png N15404441.png N15404417.png N15404393.png N15404369.png N15404345.png N15404321.png N15404297.png N15404273.png N15404249.png N15402185.png N15402017.png N15401993.png N15401969.png N15401945.png N15401921.png N15401153.png N15401129.png N15401105.png N15401081.png N15401057.png N15401033.png N15401009.png N15400985.png N15416585.png N15416561.png N15416537.png N15416513.png N15416489.png N15416465.png N15416441.png N15416417.png N15416393.png N15416369.png N15416345.png N15416321.png N15416273.png N15416249.png N15419993.png N15417425.png N15417401.png N15417377.png N15417353.png N15420953.png N15420929.png N15420881.png N15420905.png N15420857.png N15420833.png N15420809.png N15420785.png N15420761.png N15420737.png N15420713.png N15420017.png 12ts.png 9 (4).PNG 16 (3)-0.PNG 15 (3).PNG 37 (3)-0.PNG Lady.PNG Small 331.png Scene31057.png Scene31033.png Scene31009.png Scene10945.png Scene10921.png Scene10897.png Scene10801.png Scene10777.png Scene10753.png Scene08929.png Scene08905.png Scene08881.png Scene08857.png Scene08833.png Scene08809.png Scene08785.png Scene03601-0.png Scene03577.png Scene03553.png Scene03529.png Scene03505.png Scene03481.png Scene03457.png Scene03241-0.png Scene03217-0.png Scene03193.png Scene03169.png Scene03145.png Scene03121.png Scene02977.png Scene02953.png Scene02929.png Scene02905.png Scene18241.png Scene18217.png Scene18193.png Scene18169.png Scene18145.png Scene18121-0.png Scene18097-0.png Scene18073-1.png Scene18049-1.png Scene18025-1.png Scene18001-2.png Scene17977-1.png Scene17953-1.png Scene17929-1.png Scene17905-0.png Scene31417.png Scene31393.png Scene31369.png Scene31345.png Scene31129.png Scene31105.png Scene31081.png Scene31057-0.png Scene31033-0.png Scene31009-0.png Scene30985.png Scene30553.png Scene30529.png Scene30505.png Scene15529-0.png Scene15505.png Scene11161.png Scene11137.png Scene11113.png Scene11089.png Scene08761.png Scene08737-0.png Scene08713.png Scene08689-0.png Scene08641.png Scene08617.png Scene04129.png Scene00457-0.png Scene00265.png NS24577 (29).png NS24577 (28).png NS24577 (2).png NS38500001 (93).png NS24577 (69).png NS38725489 (492).png NS38725489 (218).png Scene01921.png Scene01897-0.png Scene01873 (2).png Scene01849 (2).png Scene01825 (2).png 50-1480639426.PNG 19 (4)-0.PNG 16 (2)-1498826317.PNG 15 (3)-1.PNG 21 (2)-1.PNG 30 (1)-1498851555.PNG Sakurag3 (10).PNG Sakurag3 (9).PNG Sakurag3 (8).PNG Sakurag3 (7).PNG Tsunade54 (28).png Tsunade54 (27).png Tsunade54 (26).png Tsunade54 (25).png Tsunade54 (24).PNG Tsunade54 (23).PNG Tsunade54 (22).PNG Tsunade54 (21).PNG Tsunade54 (20).PNG Tsunade54 (19).PNG Tsunade54 (18).PNG Tsunade54 (17).PNG Tsunade54 (16).PNG Tsunade54 (15).PNG Tsunade54 (14).PNG Tsunade54 (13).PNG Tsunade54 (12).PNG Tsunade54 (11).PNG Tsunade54 (10).PNG Tsunade54 (9).PNG Tsunade54 (8).PNG Tsunade54 (7).PNG Tsunade54 (6).PNG Tsunade54 (5).PNG Tsunade54 (4).PNG a6105777ef532974b294844db622fc4b.jpg n39400254 (4).png n39400254 (5).png n39400254 (6).png n39400254 (7).png n39400254 (10).png n39400254 (11).png n39400254 (12).png n39400254 (13).png n39400254 (14).png n39400254 (15).png n39400254 (16).png n39400254 (17).png n39400254 (18).png n39400254 (44).png n39400254 (45).png n39400254 (46).png n39400254 (50).png n39400254 (51).png n39400254 (52).png n39400254 (53).png n39400254 (54).png n39400254 (55).png n39400254 (56).png n39400254 (57).png n39400254 (58).png n39400254 (59).png n39400254 (60).png n39400254 (61).png n39400254 (62).png n39400254 (89).png n39400254 (90).png n39400254 (91).png n39400254 (92).png n39400254 (95).png n39400254 (96).png n39400254 (97).png n39400254 (98).png n39400254 (99).png n39400254 (100).png n39400254 (101).png n39400254 (102).png n39400254 (103).png n39400254 (118).png n39400254 (119).png n39400254 (120).png n39400254 (121).png n39400254 (122).png n39400254 (123).png n39400254 (124).png n39400254 (125).png n39400254 (126).png n39400254 (127).png n39400254 (128).png n39400254 (129).png n39400254 (130).png n39400254 (131).png n39400254 (132).png n39400254 (137).png n39400254 (138).png n39400254 (139).png n39400254 (140).png n39400254 (141).png n39400254 (142).png n39400254 (173).png n39400254 (174).png n39400254 (175).png n39400254 (176).png n39400254 (177).png n39400254 (178).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (1).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (2).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (3).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (4).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (5).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (6).png TsandeandShizunescene19712 (7).png n39400254 (75).png n39400254 (76).png n39400254 (77).png n39400254 (78).png n39400254 (79).png n39400254 (80).png n39400254 (81).png n39400254 (82).png n39400254 (87).png n39400254 (88).png n39400254 (146).png n39400254 (147).png n39400254 (148).png n39400254 (149).png n39400254 (150).png n39400254 (151).png n39400254 (165).png n39400254 (166).png n39400254 (167).png n39400254 (168).png n39400254 (169).png n39400254 (170).png n39400254 (171).png n39400254 (172).png tsumade16262 (1).png tsumade16262 (2).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (24).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (23).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (22).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (21).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (15).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (14).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (13).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (12).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (11).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (10).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (9).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (8).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (7).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (6).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (3).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (2).png Sakuratsunadeshizune16193 (1).png Tsscene16837 (15).png Tsscene16837 (14).png Tsscene16837 (13).png Tsscene16837 (12).png Tsscene16837 (11).png Tsscene16837 (10).png Tsscene16837 (9).png Tsscene16837 (8).png Tsscene16837 (7).png Tsscene16837 (6).png Tsscene16837 (5).png Tsscene16837 (4).png Tsscene16837 (3).png Tsscene16837 (2).png Tsscene16837 (1).png N39506188 (242).png N39506188 (241).png N39506188 (240).png N39506188 (239).png N39506188 (238).png N39506188 (237).png N39506188 (236).png N39506188 (235).png N39506188 (234).png N39506188 (233).png N39506188 (232).png N39506188 (231).png N39506188 (230).png N39506188 (229).png N39506188 (228).png N39506188 (147).png N39506188 (146).png N39506188 (145).png N39506188 (144).png N39506188 (141).png n39506188 (6).png n39506188 (7).png n39506188 (8).png n39506188 (9).png n39506188 (10).png n39506188 (11).png n39506188 (12).png n39506188 (13).png n39506188 (14).png n39506188 (15).png n39506188 (16).png n39506188 (17).png n39506188 (18).png n39506188 (19).png n39506188 (20).png n39506188 (21).png n39506188 (22).png n39506188 (23).png n39506188 (24).png n39506188 (79).png n39506188 (80).png n39506188 (81).png n39506188 (82).png n39506188 (83).png n39506188 (84).png n39506188 (85).png n39506188 (86).png n39506188 (87).png n39506188 (88).png n39506188 (187).png n39506188 (188).png n39506188 (189).png n39506188 (195).png n39506188 (196).png n39506188 (197).png n39506188 (198).png n39506188 (199).png n39506188 (200).png n39506188 (201).png n39506188 (202).png n39506188 (203).png n39506188 (204).png n39506188 (205).png n39506188 (216).png n39506188 (217).png n39506188 (218).png n39506188 (219).png n39506188 (220).png n39506188 (221).png n39506188 (222).png n39506188 (223).png n39506188 (224).png n39506188 (225).png n39506188 (226).png scetsunandshizne16170 (1).png scetsunandshizne16170 (2).png scetsunandshizne16170 (3).png scetsunandshizne16170 (4).png scetsunandshizne16170 (5).png scetsunandshizne16170 (6).png scetsunandshizne16170 (7).png scetsunandshizne16170 (8).png scetsunandshizne16170 (9).png scetsunandshizne16170 (10).png scetsunandshizne16170 (11).png scetsunandshizne16170 (12).png scetsunandshizne16170 (13).png n39818171.png n39818194.png n39818217.png n39818240.png n39818263.png n39818286.png n39818309.png n39818332.png n39818355.png n39908488.png n39908511.png n39908534.png n39908557.png n39908580.png n39908603.png Naruto Shippudden 181 (70).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (71).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (72).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (73).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (75).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (77).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (78).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (198).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (197).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (196).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (174).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (171).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (172).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (173).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (170).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (169).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (168).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (165).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (166).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (167).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (164).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (163).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (162).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (161).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (158).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (157).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (156).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (152).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (151).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (150).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (10).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (13).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (12).png 183 Naruto Outbreak (11).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(244).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(245).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(246).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(247).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(248).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(253).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(254).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(255).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(256).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(278).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(279).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(280).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(281).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(282).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(283).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(284).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(285).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(286).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(287).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(288).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(289).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(290).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(291).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(304).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(305).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(306).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(307).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(308).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(324).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(325).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(326).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(327).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(328).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(329).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(330).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(331).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(332).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(333).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(334).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(335).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(358).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(357).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(363).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(362).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(361).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(360).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(367).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(366).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(365).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(364).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(369).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(371).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(370).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(375).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(374).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(373).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(372).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(376).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(379).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(383).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(382).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(381).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(380).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(387).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(386).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(385).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(384).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(389).png 183_Naruto_Outbreak_(388).png Naruto S405png (332).png Naruto S405png (331).png Naruto S405png (330).png Naruto S405png (328).png Naruto S405png (327).png Naruto S405png (326).png Animal District 4602163 (38).png Animal District 4602163 (37).png Animal District 4602163 (36).png Animal District 4602163 (35).png Animal District 4602163 (34).png Animal District 4602163 (33).png Animal District 4602163 (32).png Animal District 4602163 (31).png Animal District 4602163 (30).png Animal District 4602163 (29).png Animal District 4602163 (28).png Animal District 4602163 (27).png Animal District 4602163 (26).png Animal District 4602163 (25).png Animal District 4602163 (24).png Animal District 4602163 (23).png Animal District 4602163 (22).png Animal District 4602163 (21).png Animal District 4602163 (20).png Animal District 4602163 (19).png Animal District 4602163 (18).png Animal District 4602163 (17).png Animal District 4602163 (16).png Animal District 4602163 (15).png Animal District 4602163 (14).png Animal District 4602163 (13).png Animal District 4602163 (12).png Animal District 4602163 (11).png Animal District 4602163 (10).png Animal District 4602163 (9).png Animal District 4602163 (8).png Animal District 4602163 (7).png Animal District 4602163 (6).png Animal District 4602163 (5).png Animal District 4602163 (4).png Animal District 4602163 (3).png Animal District 4602163 (2).png Animal District 4602163 (1).png Medicine of Youth (19).png Medicine of Youth (18).png Medicine of Youth (17).png Medicine of Youth (16).png Medicine of Youth (9).png Medicine of Youth (8).png Medicine of Youth (7).png Medicine of Youth (6).png Medicine of Youth (5).png Medicine of Youth (4).png Medicine of Youth (3).png Medicine of Youth (2).png Medicine of Youth (1).png Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Political Leaders Category:Medical Core Category:Divas Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Army of Light Category:Blond Hair Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Kage Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Cosmic Force Category:My Masters Category:Royalty Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Veterans Category:Apport Category:Wallcrawling Category:Legendary Character Category:Animal Empathy Category:Legal Guardian Category:Luck Category:Transformation Category:Disguise Category:Age Manipulation Category:Senju Clan Category:Healing Powers Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Atheism Category:Coma Category:Team Hiruzen Category:Princess Category:Addicts Category:Big Breasts Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Tacticians Category:Alcoholic Category:Gamblers Category:PTSD Category:Ninja Category:Hidden Power Category:Tattoo Category:Eternal Youth Category:Harem Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Regeneration Category:Temper Category:Slave Category:Retired Category:Military Category:Martial Artist Category:Woman Category:Shonen Jump Category:Poisoner Category:Cougar Category:Kunoichi Category:Child Soldiers Category:Konoha Academy Category:Women with Superpowers Category:City Buster Category:Humans Category:One-Man Army Category:Naked Category:Dude Magnet Category:Daughter Category:Female Category:Greed Category:Code of Honor Category:Students Category:Alumni Category:A Class Category:Otsutsuki Clan